Reclaiming, recycling or reconditioning of devices heavily used; of components of devices; or of devices containing rare or toxic materials can be environmentally sound, economically advantageous and/or required.
In the electrostatographic imaging arts, the photoactive portions of most photoreceptors are composed of organic materials. The rigor and repetitive use command durability of the photoreceptors. Thus, reconditioning or reclaiming organic photoreceptors requires costly materials, and inefficient and/or time consuming methods.
Hence, a problem to be solved is developing photoreceptors which are durable and yet more amenable to reclamation by the ready deconstruction of the various components and materials comprising organic photoreceptors. That problem was solved by developing an undercoat that is easily removed from the substrate of a photoreceptor.